1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 2,3-dihydrofuran derivatives and, more specifically, to certain 2,4,5-trisubstituted 2,3-dihydrofurans which are useful for fungicidal applications.
2. Description of the Invention
Dihydrofurans having a nitrile or amide substituted on the ring are known. For example, a dihydrofuran of the structure ##STR2## has been reported by Pacini et al. in J. Org. Chem., Vol. 31, p. 4134 (1966). The 2-methyl-5-ethyl-4,5-dihydro-3-furamide is obtained by treating 3-acetyl-4-ethyl-2-oxotetrahydrofuran with aqueous ammonia. 2-Amino-3-cyanofuran of the general structure ##STR3## are reported by Yamazaki et al. in Japanese Pat. No. 75 30,080.